Cellular phones are now used for purposes well beyond their original intended purpose of simple communication. Mobile phones are often used in place of digital cameras to obtain photos. Many believe that more photos are taken with mobile phones than with digital cameras.
Gaming over a cellular network is also possible, for example social gaming over a cell phone network. Gaming over the cell phone network may increase the demand for cellular telecommunications services, and may also create an entirely new market, for example, for cellular gaming devices that operate over cellular networks.
At present, cellular phones often come equipped with simplistic games that can be played over the cellular telephone. However, improved hardware such as improved processes and display capabilities, as well as improved software, may make playing the games over cellular networks more interesting.
The cellular carriers typically are very interested in anything done over the cellular network that increases their revenue.